Forever together
by Suki90
Summary: When you have a plan, one that you have improved continuously, the only thing you expect is that it goes to the dot just as planned, especially when a million of lives depend of its success. However, we know that things not always go the way we want them to. And when they fail… the consequences turn out to be devastating and terribly painful.


**Disclaimer** : Legend of Zelda does not belong to me. All rights are reserved by NINTENDO, Aonuma and their respective authors.

 **Warning** : Breath of the Wild Memories Spoilers.

* * *

 **Clarifications:**

"Dialogue."  
" _Thought_."

* * *

 **Author** : Suki90  
 **Game** : Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild  
 **Title** : Forever together  
 **Original Title:** Por siempre juntos.

* * *

When you have a plan, one that you have improved continuously, the only thing you expect is that it goes to the dot just as planned, especially when a million of lives depend of its success.

However, we know that things not always go the way we want them to. And when they fail… the consequences turn out to be devastating and terribly painful.

Despite of his injuries, the knight and legendary hero took the princess's wrist and fled. They were alone; the other soldiers had fallen quickly to the power of those machines. There was no way to defeat the guardians who surprisingly turned against them.

What was happening? Why did the guardians and the beasts suddenly turn against them? Was Ganon that strong? Pfft, what an unnecessary question, of course he was, the situation spoke for itself.

The only option the hero had now was to keep running with the princess; he had to try to keep her safe now that the entire royal family and the champions had fallen. She was… the only hope of the shattered but still living Hyrule kingdom.

However, he suddenly felt his princess's hand being abruptly pulled away from his, forcing him to turn around to the blond-haired girl who now was on the floor.

No mattering how tired he was, Link quickly approached Zleda.

"How... How did it come to this?" the princess said with regret as she looked down. Link, who was already at a safe distance, chose to sheath the Master Sword and kneel before her. "The Divine Beast... The Guardians... They've all turned against us." she declared while remembering that unfortunate and unexpected turn of events which made her squeeze her fists tightly, at the same time that Link looked at her with regret.

He hated to see her that way.

"It was... Calamity Ganon. It turned them all against us!" Zelda declared with anger and frustration, but at the same time, sadness. Slowly, the princess raised her tearful eyes to the only person standing next to her. "And everyone... Mipha, Urbosa, Revali and Daruk... They're all trapped inside those things... and it's my entire fault!" she finally shouted, hiding her face in her hands.

Link's heart gave a slight twist in his chest the moment he saw her like that. Seeing the princess wound, dirty and defeated it hurt him, but seeing her cry... was the worst thing he could observe.

His vision of Zelda was that of a radiant young woman, full of life, with a beautiful smile and a melodious voice that deified anyone who saw or heard them, including him, although by his position he had to keep up appearances and avoid showing any kind of feeling that had to do with his princess. It was hard, but he was already used to being silent and not showing his emotions frequently.

Of course, Zelda was the exception to the rule most of the time, since she not only managed to make him talk more than what he was accustomed to, but he also ended up showing her that he was kind of a glutton.

She encouraged him to interact more with the other champions besides Mipha, his childhood friend. And he was grateful for that, although one of them kind of hated him.

That's why Link tried to console her, to say something to make her feel a little better... but no word came out of his mouth.

"I'm the worst princess ever...!"

" _No, you are not…"_

"Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn't harness this cursed power!"

" _I'm still here…"_

"Everything... everything I've done up until now, it was all for nothing," Zelda stated in frustration. "So I really am just a failure!" she yelled to her guardian and friend with watery eyes. "All my friends... the whole kingdom... my father most of all ... I tried and I failed them all..." finally, and having no more strength to hold them, thick tears began to fall one by one on her cheeks.

Again, Link's heart could not help but squeeze by itself thanks to that vision he had before him. The only he could do was to look at her sadly, unable to do anything to console her. "Zelda..." was all he could say.

"I've left them... all to die..." with no more strength to continue speaking, and unable to avoid more what her heart and mind needed, the young princess quickly threw herself into the arms of the champion whose duty was not only to protect her, but also to defeat Ganon as the prophecy said.

That couldn't help but surprise Link, who never expected the princess to jump right into his arms to continue her grief and frustration. But now that he had her in his lap, crying wildly because of the great loss they were suffering, the knight couldn't do anything more than surround her with his arms.

He carefully stroked the princess's hair, trying to give her a comfort he knew would not come until they defeated Ganon.

"Don't cry..." he whispered, finally being able to express himself a bit as the princess continued to shed tears after tears. "Please, don't cry... I'm still here..." he whispered again as he allowed himself to take her a little closer to him.

Unable to calm her grief, the princess quickly lifted her arms and held Link's bluish clothing tightly. "Please, please, Link... don't leave me...," she said, trying to keep her voice from breaking and trying to vanish the distance between their bodies, she needed to feel the total closeness of her knight. "Promise me you'll always be with me...! Don't leave me alone too!"

"I promise... I will not leave you alone... I'll always be with you..." Link swore to his princess, trying to reassure her, until he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

It was them. The guardians were finally catching them up. They should get out of there.

Not wanting to pull Zelda away from him, but not having any other choice, he put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Princess... we have to go..." he said. Those words managed to alert the blonde, who immediately turned her eyes to her back.

"The Guardians…"

"If we don't leave quickly, they'll catch up with us," he said. "I know you're tired… and that the last thing you to want see is even more destruction, but…"

Not letting him finish, Zelda finally pulled herself away from her guard and a little wobbly stood up, who was then followed by Link. After wiping away the tears that still continued to fall from her eyes, the heiress to the throne didn't hesitate for a moment and took the hand of the hero whose mission was to save Hyrule.

In other circumstances, Zelda would have turned as red as Urbosa's hair, since she had never dared to take that liberty with anyone, not even Link, who was the only Hylian with whom she had such a close relationship and so many confidences.

However, the current situation was different, and all nervousness and shame had to be put aside.

"They're getting closer; we better get out of here ..."

"Yes," Link said, who seconds later began to run with the princess.

Again, and under the strong rain that fell upon the kingdom, the young Hylians set themselves to the task of fleeing from the controlled guardians who were nearer and nearer. If they wanted to save the kingdom, and avenge their friends, they had to find a safe place to hide.

It was the only way they would both be momentarily safe.

"Link..." Zelda suddenly called out in her agitated voice; although, the only response she got from him was a "Mm?", because if he spoke he would ran out of the breath he was trying to control while running. "We'll always be together, right?" the princess asked him, wanting to reaffirm the words he had said to her a few seconds ago in the middle of the forest.

Even if he was tired of running and because of the injuries the guardians had done him farther back, Link pressed more tightly his grasp on the princess hand and nodded firmly before answering her, "Forever."

Somehow, that reassured Zelda slightly. If he stayed by her side, she was sure she'll be able to move on. After that no word was said again, so they continued to run through the forest, looking for some cave they could take refuge from the rain and the guardians; that was the only thing on their minds for now.

Unfortunately, later on, something was already waiting for them.

* * *

 **Suki** : Hi guys, I'm Suki90, a Spanish fanfic writer, and I'm here trying to share with you one of my three one-shots of BotW Zelink. I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes! Please, if there's someone who can be my beta here, I'll appreciate it!

Well, I'm totally in love with this pairing. They're now my other favorite alongside Skyward Sword Zelink.

This one-shot is based on the memory of Link where he and the princess flee from the guardians and she cries in his arms. The expression of our hero there is one of the best in the whole game, because it shows that it hurts him to see Zelda like that.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
